i will always keep you safe
by midnight frozen fire
Summary: Blaine expresses his feelings for Kurt in front of everyone at Dalton, but then has a little accident.
1. Chapter 1

**hey, will only be a one shot if i dont get any reviews, please review though even to say you hate it, sorry was written late at night and uploaded on impluse, apologies for spelling and grammar.**

* * *

Kurt Kurt Kuuuuuurt. Wes shouted down the corridor, he'd already asked everyone else, Kurt was the only one left in the school, and considering the situation, he should have been the first one he went to, he may have saved himself some breath. Wes arrived at Kurt's door, and threw his fist against it four times "Kurt open up open up open up" no answer, Wes was tired of this now, he just wanted it back, he decided polite was just impractical now, he turned around so his back was against the door, and smiled as two professors walked past chatting, they blanked him, Wes' fake smile fell and he murmured 'any lock worth picking is worth kicking' he smiled at his Bones reference and without turning around forced his foot backwards causing the door to swing open, as the simple and weak bolt clanged onto the floor, they were not very good and broke all the time, no one would question how it ended up on the floor.

Kurt was sitting cross legged on his bed, with a physics book open on his lap, playing music so loud Wes could hear it in the door despite the fact Kurt was listening through headphones. Wes calmed down reasoning that Kurt wasn't blanking him for the entertainment of his annoyance, but simply couldn't hear him. Kurt remained completely oblivious to anyone's presence in his room despite the fact his door had just been kicked open, and continued to turn the page of his physics book, humming along to the soundtrack to west side story. Wes walked over and whipped the headphones from Kurt's ears. Kurt turns round "what? I think you'll find when someone has headphones in they are LISTENING TO MUSIC" Wes laughed and calmly enquired "where is he?" Kurt shook his head and stood up "who exactly are we referring to?" Wes gritted his teeth "Blaine" Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed "What exactly has he done?" Wes was close to losing it "well let's see shall we…my climbing harness and rope…GONE portable amplifier and microphone from warblers practise room, gone David is livid, and in the place post it notes saying 'my bad IOU a favour' of course he owes me a favour, this is the first time in 2 months I've got an opportunity to climb and I can't! And the amp, well I don't much care about, but I want my harness now" Wes' dad had brought him that harness and being a private school kid he didn't have much connection to his parents, to most of the students there, any connection at all they had with their parents was precious, he only ever went climbing in his own harness for that reason and never in one belonging to the sports centre " It's obviously him, no one else has the same handwriting" Wes pulled a bright yellow post it note from his pocket and Kurt leaned forward to have a better look and sure enough it was written in Blaine's spiky scruffy distinctive handwriting.

Kurt sighed and said "he must have had a good reason, lay off of him a bit" Wes bit back a retort at that point, 1) because he was really mad 2) because Kurt was sure to hit him if he said 'yeah so you can lay on him a bit more', so just went with "typical" meaning typical Kurt to avoid anything that would show Blaine in a bad light, Kurt only saw Blaine in a single beam of golden light. "I'll come with you anyway, I am slightly curious as to what he needs a harness for"

Just as Kurt stood, up they heard a shout coming from outside 'OH MY GOD!' the two boys forgot about Blaine and ran outside. They saw a crowd of boys had formed in the courtyard all of them staring upwards, Kurt tapped one of the smaller boys on the outside on the shoulder and asked what was going on; the boy turned round and said, "He's on the flipping roof". Kurt and Wes looked upwards and saw a dark figure on the roof, wearing a harness, and using climbing rope to attach himself to the guttering on the roof. "oh no, it can't be" Kurt hoped it wasn't but it was, Blaine was on the roof.

The roof on the Dalton buildings was slanted all the way, but there was a flat area on top, but this was only about 1 foot wide, and each building was 4 storey's high to accommodate all the students who live there. If Blaine fell without the harness it wouldn't go well. Blaine turned on the amp and spoke into the microphone "I've got something to say, and well if you're going to say something this important I think it should be said loud and clear so everyone understands. Kurt I see you done there" Kurt smiled and a bright red flooded his face, he was worried, concerned embarrassed and flattered all at once, what if Blaine fell?, oh add panicking to that list as well. Blaine smiled when Kurt looked up at him and began to sing _just the way you are by Bruno Mars _he could see Kurt smiling down bellow and it gave him confidence, Blaine was not at all embarrassed by so many people seeing him pour his heart into a song, as it closed to the end, Blaine decided the best thing to do, was to just throw every emotion he'd ever had with Kurt into the song and was so passionate about what he was doing he closed his eyes.

When the song finished Blaine opened his eyes, to see nearly the whole school was standing beneath him including, one or two assistant professors (most wouldn't be there because the teachers building was at the other side of the field at the back of Dalton) Blaine wouldn't get told off, and even if he did he didn't care. His eyes searched for Kurt in the crowd, but couldn't find him at all; Blaine started to worry, had he scared him off? Did he not just hear that song because he left half way through? Blaine's searching became more and more frantic, Kurt was gone, he couldn't see him at all, he panicked, Blaine had scared him off "Kurt, Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt I'm so sorry, it's just just just I love you" Blaine face dropped and he looked down and then he heard a voice "Good to know, means I haven't just read that whole message in a song thing completely wrong"

Blaine spun round, Kurt was climbing out of the window onto the ledge Blaine used to climb up and nervously began to pull himself onto the roof, Blaine moved towards Kurt and bent over to help him up as far as he could, even though he was slightly restrained by the harness. He pulled Kurt up, Kurt looked directly into Blaine's eyes and smiled, Blaine's heart skipped a beat and he felt like he was going to faint there and then, but true to his nature he stayed vertical, grasping Kurt's forearms, they remained looking at each other. Until Kurt's smile faded " what's wrong, have i creeped you out ?" Blaine asked worry flooding his voice. Voice left Kurt at that moments, his eyes filled with fear and he pointed down,"Oh your scared of heights"Blaine realised 'screw up on my part well done Blaine, you've just terrified the boy' Then Blaine pulled Kurt towards him, and un-screwed the holding on the clip attached to the rope that was attaching him to the building, and Lift up Kurt's blazer (Blaine had to consciously remind himself of his aims here and not to get distracted) and then clipped Kurt onto the rope through his belt loops on his trousers. Blaine was now completely unprotected but Kurt was safe and that was the most important thing to him right now. "there, Kurt your not going anywhere, don't worry, no matter what even if you hate me, i promise i will always keep you safe" Kurt still had no words, but wrapped his arms around Blaine's back and pulled him close, he didn't say a word, but that hug there, something so simple, said everything.

A moment later it had begun to rain and Kurt pulled away, deliberately looking upward he said to Blaine "In case it isn't obvious i love you too, would you like to go on a date with me" Blaine's felt like dancing and singing to the world, admittedly he had just sung to the world so just went with "Yes, but to clarify, i sung to you, i get to take YOU on a date" Kurt giggled and then froze Blaine took his hand "I don't think i can get down" Kurt's voice broke half way through that sentence, he looked like he was going to faint,cry,scream and throw up all at the same time. Blaine took both his hand and brought them up so they where eye level and kissed each set of knuckles before saying "i will get you down, Truth be Told i didn't plan on you coming up here, but like i said i promise i will always keep you safe" Blaine made his way to the ledge and disappeared inside for a second, Kurt started to shake and almost fainted before he was tapped on the shoulder by Blaine who put and arm around his waist and grabbed onto his waist,"i opened a closer window and pulled out a plank you can stand on to get down you'll be fine, you don't even have to take the rope off" Blaine took all of Kurt's weight and lied down on his stomach as Kurt climbed down onto the plank let go of Blaine's arms and scrambled inside. Kurt breathed a heavy sigh of relief "right now don't scare me anymore and come inside" Blaine stood up and went to climb down, but his foot got caught in the rope still attached to Kurt's trouser and he slipped, usually he could steady himself, but the roof was slippery from the rain and Blaine slid off the roof and fell onto the bushes that outlined the building, Kurt's heart skipped a beat, in keeping his promise to keep Kurt safe, Blaine had now fallen off a building, just as he was about to have his perfect fairytale moment with his perfect guy, Blaine's last words echoed in his mind 'I promise i will always keep you safe'

* * *

**hey review please, and if you have time, read my other klaine fanfic, its called blaines cousin :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I originally had this as a one shot, but felt I wanted to continue**

* * *

Kurt crossed the graveyard, arms crossed tight, flowers tucked into his satchel at his side, The collar of his coat supposedly to shield more of his body from the cold, it was more likely that it was something else, him shielding the outside world from his feelings, the overwhelming torrent of sadness that flooded him, whenever he came here, he didn't know why, it'd been some time he'd been coming here, and yet something, like this, something this big, would never be something he could get used to. Kurt didn't even look up as he approached the grave, he knew his way well, every step he'd taken before, and he knew every single bump, rock and dip.

He stopped and pulled the flowers from his satchel and sat on the ground, he broke the ends off, and carefully arranged each one slowly, as if deciding the best colours in which to dress the stone, and finally winding a sleek blue and red ribbon around the middle.

"Hi mum, do you like those Dalton colours, you've never seen them before" Kurt began to smile, he enjoyed talking to his mum, sometimes he even heard her respond, he'd hear her voice in his mind, though he often thought it was just his memory of her.

"Things have been a bit crazy, completely out of the ordinary, Blaine had erm sung to me, it was beautiful, and lovely and heart-warming, I went to talk to him and it was movie magic, kissing in the rain, but it was up high up, really high up, and erm, Blaine had an accident and he slipped and well…" Kurt trailed off, tears forming in his eyes.

It wasn't something he'd ever choose to remember, but he would never forget. It would be forever engraved on his memory, it was his fault, and people could say it wasn't, but Kurt's opinion would never change.

"He promised he'd always keep me safe; mum, but I guess I forgot I need to keep him safe too. He's here mum" Kurt motioned behind him.

Blaine staggered up behind Kurt, limping over a crutch clamped onto his arm, the end slightly sinking in the soggy mud beneath him; it'd been a week since he fell.

Blaine had fallen to the floor and been knocked unconscious. He'd woken up in hospital 3 hours later, asking for Kurt, Kurt hadn't been allowed in the room, When Kurt did eventually get to see Blaine, he saw a boy, leg in a cast, wrist in a sling and cuts across his face, from where he'd fallen in the shrubbery that outlined each Dalton building, the wrist in the sling injured from where he'd tried to break his fall. But to Kurt he still looked beautiful, neither remember they're conversation specifically in that room, and as no one else was there no one would ever know, all they remembered was how easy it was, how simple it was to chat, to sit so close together and how the truly belonged together. The precise words said didn't matter to them anyway, the just remembered the first and last words, the first words said simultaneously "I Love you" and the last being started by Blaine and finished by Kurt "I will always…" "Keep **you** safe".

Kurt stood up stepping to the side of his boyfriend that had no support and tucking his arms beneath those of Blaine and half supported him, half carried him to the grave of his mother. "Blaine I'm pretty sure I told you to say in the car, you could get hurt out here" Blaine rolled his eyes "I don't need you to help me sweetie, I'm fine I can't really get anymore hurt than I already am, anyway, I need permission from your mother to date you, it's polite to ask both parents if one wants to date their son".

Blaine looked pleased with himself, Kurt smiled, typical Blaine to not want to be looked after but to look after others himself, no matter how much Kurt tried, Blaine insisted on doing things himself. And always gave such a cute reason for it that Kurt couldn't resist.

Blaine straightened his shirt and looked at Kurt's mother. "Good afternoon Mrs Hummel, may I say that those flowers look lovely. Mrs Hummel I love your son, I'd do anything and everything for him, and I will always keep him safe" He turned around and looked at Kurt, Kurt saw that glistening of truth and honesty in Blaine's eyes, and knew his mother wouldn't mind at all, and that she would certainly approve.

Kurt Bent over and placed a kiss on the smooth granite before again slipping his arms under Blaine's and half carrying him to the car. Blaine slipped, and as an immediate reaction shifted his entire body weight towards Kurt, who caught him and propped Blaine back up. "See Blaine, now it's my Turn. My turn to look after you. My turn to say it to you. My Turn to promise that I will always keep you safe. You need me now" Blaine smiled as Kurt lifted him into the car. Waited until Kurt was buckled in himself before saying "I will always need you, but that doesn't mean that I will ever stop looking after you, you come first in my world, before everything else, it's you." Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt, it wasn't anything special technically but emotionally it said everything that needed to be said.

* * *

**Sorry it's only a short little ending, it had been playing on my mind, I couldn't kill Blaine.**

**Reviews are great each one makes my day.**


End file.
